Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-9y}{8} + \dfrac{10y}{8}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-9y + 10y}{8}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{y}{8}$